theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile: Natasha Keyes
. - - . . . . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Natasha Keyes' ---- . PLAYER: . NPC, CREATOR: . __________, ADMIN: . KellyL, PLAYER STATUS: . NPC, CHARACTER STATUS: . Building, . ROLE: . Criminal, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "New Town, Old Habits" STORYLINES: . :::::: -- "__________", :::::: -- "__________", :::::: -- "__________", LAST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . Natasha __________ Keyes, ALIAS IN ISLANDS: . _, REAL NAME: . _, AKA: . "Kiwo", "Lauren", "__", __IN: . #'''___-___, . '''GENDER: . English, ETHNICITY: . Caucasian -- English, FROM: . _, HOMETOWN: . _, SPONSOR: . __, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable / ______, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . N/A, . FACTION: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, . ASSOCIATIONS: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________. :::::: -- Mine Worker, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Waitress, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Member of Lesbian Pop Singing Group, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Bank Teller, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Secretary to the Police Commissioner of Silverlake County, :::::: -- Lieutenant in the Silverlake City Police Department, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Prisoner / Participant in Hunted Games, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, . ORIENTATION: . Straight / "Uncomfortably BiSexual", PARTNER / SPOUSE: . N/A, SO / GF / BF: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Aden Soule, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Aden Soule, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Aden Soule, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Aden Soule, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Aden Soule, FAMILY: . Emily Mann, (cousin), FRIENDS: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Aden Soule, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, ASSOCIATES: . :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- Aden Soule, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, :::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- blonde 22 yo many piercings & tattoos facial scars . . . ---- 'Background:' . -- starts in england, goes to europe, meets Aden, gets in adventures all across Europe, goes to Asia, then Russia, South America, then ends up in the US with Aden again. -- the US outing causes such hell she runs to Africa and abandons Aden to make her escape to England. -- in England a series of jobs go bad and she winds up packed into a shipping container with her crew, which ends up in the Islands. ____ repeated bank heists highway robbery drunkard facial scars loose cannon enjoys killing constant foul langauge . . . ---- 'Transportation:' . __________ . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Land Vehicles: . __________ . :::::::: -- Maroon '''1965 Mini Cooper Sub-Compact, :::::::: -- White JEEP ''Wrangler'' 4X4, :::::::: -- Black Landrover ''Discovery'' 4X4 SUV, . - 1965 Mini.jpg|Maroon 1965 Mini Cooper Sub-Compact White Jeep Wrangler Kiwo.jpg|White JEEP Wrangler 4X4 Land-rover-discovery-se7-09.jpg|Black Landrover Discovery 4X4 SUV - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Watercraft: . __________ . :::::::: -- 44' Fiart Mare 4tFour Genius Motor Yacht, . - 2_Fiart_4four_Genius_exterior.jpg|44' Fiart Mare 4tFour Genius Fiart_4four_Genius_drive_zone.jpg|44' Fiart Mare 4tFour Genius - . . . ---- '''Housing and Accommodations: . -- Safehouses, -- Stashhouses, -- Shacks, -- Hideouts, . . . ---- 'Weapons:' . __________ . :::::::: -- Beretta 92FS -- 9x19mm -- Handgun, :::::::: -- Kalashnikov AK47 -- 7'.'''62x39mm -- Assault Rifle, :::::::: -- '''Kalashnikov AK74' -- 5'.'''45x39mm -- Assault Rifle, :::::::: -- '''Night-Stalker Combat Knife', :::::::: -- Steel Tiger 4.75" Karambit Knife, :::::::: -- Makora-II OTF Automatic Switchblade Knives, :::::::: -- Brass Knuckles, :::::::: -- Garrotte, . - Beretta 92FS Black.jpg|Beretta 92FS 835376 88861470.jpg|Beretta 92FS AK47.jpg|AK-47 Kalash AK-74.jpg|AK-74 night-stalker-combat-knife.jpg|Night-Stalker Combat Knife Steel Tiger FourPointSeventyFive inch Karambit.jpg|Steel Tiger 4.75" Karambit Knife Makora-II OTF Automatic Switchblade Knives.png|OTF Switchblades Brass_knuckles.jpg|Brass Knuckles Garrote.jpg|Garrote - . . . ---- 'Gallery:' . . - Kiwo.jpg 835376 88861470.jpg Bank Vault.jpg bank vault breached.jpg thief7.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . -- plays various men off against each other for power and gain, . -- always ends up back with Aden in the end when everything goes to hell, usually running from gunfire, . -- "Measures have been put into place to correct my men's behavior." -- local gang leader, . -- Posed as cop in Silver Lake for 4 months, was only supposed to for 5 days but found she enjoyed it too much, she was made a Lt by Francis the comissioner who had a crush on her. . . . . -- "Blimey" . . . ---- . . . . . Category:CHARACTERS Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:Criminals and Underworld Figures Category:English Category:Lakeside